Le Secret Santa du Gotei 13
by Nebelsue
Summary: OS écrit à l'occasion du Secret Santa du FoF pour Neko-Baka-Sama! Pour remonter le moral des troupes après la désertion d'Aizen, Yamamoto décide d'organiser un Secret Santa ... Joyeux Noël!


Cette fic a été écrite à l'occasion de l'opération Secret Santa organisée par le FoF pour Neko-Baka-Sama!

Bleach appartient à Tito Kubo.

Niveau de Spoiler : L'histoire se passe juste après l'arc du sauvetage de Rukia mais il y'a plusieurs allusions au passé de Mayuri (Arc Turn Back the pendulum) et à celui d'Unohana.

Bonnes fêtes à tous.

Nanao soupira . Enfin tout était prêt pour ce soir. Elle venait de tirer le dernier papier au hasard.)

Tout était organisé. Ils allaient fêter Noël au Sereitei. Cette organisation était titanesque ; les 13 divisions étaient invitées. Rien que le plan de table s'était révélé être un cauchemar . Cet ordre de célébrer Noël était venu directement du Commandant-en-Chef qui voulait "changer les esprits en cette période de chamboulements et resserrer les liens" Traduction" La moitié du Sereitei est dépressive , on a connu plus de bouleversements en un mois qu'en plusieurs décennies et on va éviter d'autres désertions ,hein".

Il avait confié le gros de la mission à Nanao. Sa division était connue pour être organisée et ce n'était pas grâce à son capitaine .Shunsui Kyōraku était peut-être l'un des capitaines les plus expérimentés et aguerris du Sereitei ,il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il valait mieux éviter de lui confier l'organisation d'une fête digne de ce nom si on ne voulait pas retrouver le gratin ,la crème de la crème du Gotei 13 rond comme des queues de pelle.

Elle sourit . Si tout se passait comme prévu ,ils allaient bien s'amuser cette année...

•

Deux coups retentirent . Tous les Shinigamis ,du dernier sous-fifre au plus haut gradé se tendirent. En effet la dernière fois que la sirène avait retenti , c'était à l'occasion de l'intrusion des âmes errantes avec le chaos qu'on connaît.

Mais pas d'invasion au programme aujourd´hui.

« Shinigamis du Gotei 13 ! Retentit la voix de stentor du Commandant-en-Chef Yamamoto. Nous avons décidé de célébrer la joie en ces temps agités ... Nous allons organiser un Père Noël Secret !»

Un père Noël secret se dit Byakuya Kuchiki .Qui avait eu cette idée?

J'ai déjà eu un petit aperçu de Noël pendant que j'étais coincée chez l'autre paysan,là. Mais qu'est-ce que peut bien être un Père Noël Secret? s'interrogea sa sœur .

«Le principe est simple . Vous êtes probablement en train de reçevoir un papillon de l'enfer . Il va vous donner le nom d'un Shinigami . Vous devriez lui offrir un cadeau.»

Les deux Kuchiki relevèrent la tête . En effet des papillons de l'Enfer voletaient vers eux.

Chaque Kuchiki reçut un papillon sur l'oreille. Le papillon se pencha ver deux et se mît à leur dire le nom de la personne à qui ils devraient offrir leur cadeau. Rukia fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait à peine cette personne. Qu'allait-elle donc bien pouvoir lui offrir? Byakuya était assez consterné. Il était embarassé ,n'avait pas la moindre idée. Et en plus vu ce qui s'était passé récemment il se serait bien passé de tomber sur lui . Parmi tous le Gotei 13 il avait écopé de lui ...

•

Rangiku releva la tête de ses papiers .Quoi? Un père Noël secret ?

Il y'a à peine quelques jours cette idée l'aurait fait rire. Elle se serait amusée à deviner qui allait offrir quoi à elle n'avait plus le coeur à rien.

Tōshirō la regarda d'un air inquiet. Cela faisait un moment que sa subordonnée était comme éteinte ... Il ne voulait même plus l'engueler tellement elle lui faisait de la peine à se noyer dans le travail. Elle qui habituellement n'accomplissait ses devoirs qu'en temps de crise . Elle ne le taquinait même plus . Quand le papillon d eĺEnfer lui avait murmuré la personne qu'elle s'était vue attribuée elle n'avait eu aucune réaction notable.

Il regarda son Post-it sur lequel il avait marqué le nom de la personne à qui il devait offrir quelque chose. Il avait quelques idées bien qu'il connaissait à peine cette personne .Il allait essayer de trouver quelque chose cette après-midi .

•

Noël avança vite. Tous avaient réussi à trouver quelque chose . Bien que certains le dissimulassent mieux que d'autres ,tous étaient impatients de voir la réaction de la personne à qui ils avaient offert le cadeau et de découvrir de ce qu'ils avaient écopés

Le Capitaine-Commandant sourit. Ces êtres âgés de quelques millénaires pour la plupart ,se montraient fébriles comme des enfants au pied du sapin. Il était dorer d'avoir eu cette idée.

Il tapa dans ses mains mettant ainsi fin au supplice de l'attente . Qu'ils aillent donc ouvrir leurs cadeaux soigneusement emballés au pied du gigantesque sapin !

•

Les cadeaux étaient tous emballés dans du papier carmin . Chacun avait son étiquette.

Lorsque le Capitaine-Commandant donna l'ordre tous se dirigèrent vers les cadeaux avec plus ou moins d'empressement. Nanao sourit . Elle avait organisé cette idée de tirage au sort. Elle savait parfaitement qui avait hérité de qui. Nul doute que certains auraient des surprises.

Naturellement elle savait déjà qui allait lui offrir son cadeau.

•

Renji et Rukia se dirigèrent ensemble vers le sapin sous le regard attentif de Byakuya. Leurs paquets étaient côte à côte.

Le tatoué saisit son paquet. Ses noms et prénoms étaient écrits d'une écriture penchée qui lui parut familière. il haussa les épaules . Bah il verra bien qui c'était !Il le palpa,essayant de deviner le contenu. Quelque chose de fluide.

Il déchira hâtivement le paquet et en sortit un réveil-matin?

Le réveil était rouge -la couleur préférée de Renji- et régl du matin. Il était accompagné d'un mot.

" Si tu veux me dépasser un jour ,commence à être à l'heure ..."

Il rougit un peu gêné . Effectivement il était connu pour ses retards intempestifs. Il n'y avait pas de signature au mot mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour identifier l'auteur. Il savait bien que son capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki était derrière ce cadeau.

Si quelques mois plus tôt on avait dit à Renji qu'il reparlerait avec Rukia , que Aizen était un traître , et qu'il serait victime de l'humour un peu spécial de Byakuya Kuchiki il aurait bien rigolé.

Mais le plus étonnant c'était encore le fait que Byakuya Kuchiki ait pris la peine de se creuser la cervelle pour lui faire un cadeau. Oh il avait bien vu que son capitaine semblait préoccupé par quelque chose ces derniers temps (c'était qu'il commançait à bien le connaître le loustic ). Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse se préoccuper de lui .

Peut-être devrait-il le remercier? Il le chercha du regard et ne le trouvant point haussa les épaules. Bah il pourra toujours aller le remercier plus tard.

Il regarda Rukia,curieux.

Elle tenait un dessin magnifiquement éxécuté d'un lapin légendé "Chappy"Il était étalé dans une mare de sang mais nonobostant ce léger détail l'œuvre était très réussie .

«Laisse-moi deviner c'est Yachiru qui te l'a offert? questionna-t-il connaissant les dons de son ancienne supérieure pour le dessin et également son caractère euh Psycopathe..

- Oui asquiesça-t-elle mortifiée. Mais comment a-t-elle su ma passion pour Chappy? Imagine que ça se sache ! Je serai la risée du Sereitei !

- Calme -toi Rukia et regarde donc au dos de la feuille .

"J'ai demandé de l'aide à Fraise pour le choix du dessin puisque Mumu a bien voulu le contacter grâce à une de ses machines et il m' a dit que tu aimais Chappy ! Yachiru Kusajishi"

- J'espère que mon penchant pour lui ne se répandra pas dans tout le Sereitei...

- À ta place j'aurai peur d'autre chose .

- De quoi?

- Tu te rend acompte que même Yachiru dessine mieux que toi?

- Comment ! Je ne te le permets pas ! s'écria Rukia offusquée

•

À l'autre bout de la salle Yachiru éternua :

« Atchoum!

- Eh pourquoi tu te mouchés dans mon kimono ,hein ?hurla Ikkaku furieux . Décidément cette gosse pourri-gâtée faisait tout pour l'énerver . Et en plus il ne pouvait rien dire puisqu'elle était sa supérieure hiérarchique (et aussi parce que Zaraki n'hésiterait pas à lui casser la gueule s'il osait ne serait-ce que toucher à un des cheveux de sa fille adoptive qui pouvait très bien se défendre seule Ikkaku tenait à la vie malgré les apparences )

- Et si vous ouvriez vos cadeaux suggéra Unohana qui passait par là .

- Oui-oui-oui bi-bien sûr opinèrent-ils. Bon sang ! Elle avait encore fait son sourire disant "Obéis sinon je te démembre sur le champ"

Pour leur survie ils ouvrirent leurs paquets cadeaux.

Zaraki regardait le sien d'un air perplexe. C'était une grande blouse blanche. Qui pouvait bien lui offrir ceci ? Il fouilla le paquet et trouva un mot;

" Capitaine Zaraki,

Vous êtes cordialement invité à la Douxième Division pour la plus grande gloire de la Science. Prière d'enfiler cette blouse avant d'entrer...

Capitaine Kurotsuchi Mayuri"

-Il est nul ce cadeau. S'il croit que je vais me laisser disséquer tranquillement ...»

Yachiru elle déchirait son emballage.

«Oh Kenny-chan ! Regarde! Mumu m'a offert un bocal plein de bonbons!

-Qui est ce Mumu ? demanda Kenpachi méfiant. Et si ce Mumu était un pédophile voulant piéger Yachiru avec des bonbons?

- Celle qui suit Pharaon,voyons!

-Pharaon? questionna Kenpachi qui s'inquiétait. Est-ce-que c'était un gang de pédophiles qui en avaient après sa petite Yachiru sans défense ?

- Je pense qu'elle parle de Nemu Kurotsuchi et de son père expliqua Yumichika ,ayant pitié de son capitaine.

- Ah fut la seule réponse de Kenpachi. Et vous demanda-t-il à ses subordonnés qu'avez-vous reçu?

-Ceci fit Ikkaku en désignant une boîte remplie de bandages et de désinfectant accompagnée d'un mot

"Évitez de déranger ma Division à cause de vos bobos. Tant que vous ne risquez pas de perdre un memebre ne vous y rendez pas. Vous perturbez l''atmophère...

Retsu Unohana"

- Ah: Et toi Yumichika?

- Ceci . Une boîte avec plein de vernis à ongles de la part de Renji qui se plaint que lors de notre dernier combat d'entraînement j'avais pas plus de temps à me lamenter sur l'état de ma manucure qu'à le battre.»

•

À l'autre bout de la salle la 12 ème division s'était aussi rassemblée. Le capitaine maugréait et pestait "contre ces abrutis du gotei 13! Ils croient vraiment que je n'ai que ça à faire!" Sa vice-capitaine/fille robotique/souffre-douleur/cobaye était à côté ,impassible. Enfin Akon était aussi là et regardait la scène d'un air blasé au possible.

Mayuri après quelques grognements finit par ouvriir son paquet libellé " De la part de Hanatarō Yamada pour Mayuri Kurotsuchi". A l'intérieur une ... blouse de laboratoire ?

«Au moins ce cadeau me sera utile !»» proclama-t-il.

«Mayuri-Sama ? fit Nemu.

-Oui?

-Il y'a un autre cadeau pour vous.»

Curieux le scientifique ouvrit le paquet. A l'intérieur se trouvait le kit du "Parfait petit chimiste". Il serra les dents . Il ne connaissait qu'une personne susceptible de lui faire ce genre de cadeau . Un certain scientifique avec des cheveux coiffés n'importe comment.

Au ças où il aurait eu des doutes sur l'identité de l'expéditeur ,un mot était joint au paquet.

« J'ai entendu parler de cette initiative. Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien au Sereitei!

Urahara Kisuke

Ps : Ne fais pas exploser les locaux de la Douxième , c'a été chant à aménager ,donc..."

Mayuri froissa le papier rageur. Décidément même exilé dans une autre dimension son ex-capitaine trouvait le moyen de l'asticoter. Mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre ,lui et son sourire condescendant !

De son côté Nemu s'était vue offerte des barrettes de la part d'Isane Kotersu de la Quatrième Division et Aion lui avait reçu un tout nouveau briquet de la part de Kiyone Kotetsu ,Troisième Siège de la Treizième Division.

•

La Quatrième Division parlons-en . Retsu était assise et regardait tout ce petit monde d'un air amusé ,se retenant tout juste d'étouffer un rire quand elle vit Ikkaku ouvrir son paquet.

Elle ouvrit son paquet à son tour curieuse. A l'intérieur un magnifique fourreau pour son Zampaktō . Il était en cuir blanc et paraissait solide. Un mot l'accompagnait.

«Je m'ennuie un peu et j'aimerai acquérir mon Shikai pour devenir plus fort. Vous semblez être un adversaire à la mesure et ... nous avons sans doute progressé depuis notre dernier combat. Accepteriez-vous de vous entraîner avec moi?»

La capitaine éclata de rire . C'était elle qui avait l'esprit particulièrement mal tourné où ceci était une proposition de rendez-vous?

De son côté Zaraki Kenpachi la brute de la Onzième devenait rouge pivoine.

Isane quant à elle avait reçu un coffret avec un petit bracelet de perles avec un mot l'accompagnant.

«Tu recevras le jumeau de ce bracelet si tu éloignes ta sœur de. MON capitaine»Sentaro Kutsobaki le seul et UNIQUE Troisième Siège de la Treizième Division.

Isane haussa les épaules. Décidément celui qu'elle savait être le grand rival de sa sœur n'en ratait pas une. Même le jour de Noël.

Haanatarō lui regardait son emballage soigneusement décoré. Il ouvrit ... Et s'évanouit.

Curieuse de voir ce qui avait ou provoquer ôévanouissement de son subordonné, Unohana s'avança pendant qu'Isane prodiguait les premiers soins au malheureux .

A l'intérieur du paquet se trouvait un livre avec une couverture rouge carmin sur lequel était élégamment calligraphié."Conseils pour acquérir et renforcer les Shikais et Bankais" Elle fronça lés sourcils . Cette écriture lui était familière mais elle ne voyait rien ayant pu provoquer l'évanouissement d'Hanatarō.

Elle tourna une page. Une dédicacer était écrite .

«Hanatarō Yamada.

Bien que je devrais vous mettre aux arrêts pour votre comportement durant l'invasion des âmes errantes ,je n'en ai pas envie. Après tout votre esprit d'initiative et votre loyauté ont contribué à sauver le Sereitei.

Chojrō Sasakibe.»

Ah oui . On compliment de la part du lieutenant de la Première Division avait dû être trop dur à encaisser pour les nerfs du petit aide-soignant .

•

Dans un des plus sombres recoins l'atmosphère était déprimante au possible.

Shunsui et Kira étaient seuls . Sans leur capitaines qui avaient désertés. Tous deux le prenaient plutôt mal sur le plan personnel. S'ils avaient eté plus attentifs peut-être que...

Komamura arriva.

«Ouvrez donc vos cadeaux . Je conçois que la perte de vos capitaines n'a pas été agréable mais vous vous en relèverez.»

Shunsui asquiesça. Après tout Tōsen l'homme qui l'avait soutenu dans ses idéaux ,qui l'avait aidé avec son Zampaktō avait été aussi l'ami de Komamura. Komamura qui avait déjà subi la désertion de son prédécesseur à son poste il y'a quelques décennies. Il devait être encore plus affecté que lui.

« N'aies pas honte de vouloir pleurer .

QJ´en ai marre souffla -être était-ce l'alcool qui lui tournait la tête mais il se sentait le courahge de vocaliser ce qu'il avait au plus profond de son coeur.

- C'est la deuxième fois en à peine une cinquantaine d'années que la Neuvième Division perd son capitaine. La même nuit on a perdu cinq hommes dont Kensei Mugumura et Mashiro Kuna. Kensei n'était pas seulement le capitaine ,c'était l'homme qui m'avait sauvé la vie . Mashiro n'était pas que la vice-lieutenante c'était celle qui m'avait encouragé à postuler ,elle m'entraînais pour le combat à mains nues. Et Maintenant ...

Il s'effondra en larmes devant un Kira impassible en encore plus piteux était que lui et Komamura.

« Ouvre ton cadeau»

Il obtempéra. A l'intérieur de trouvait un "Guide pour les relations entre les Shinigamis et leurs Zampaktō par Komamura »

- Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à établir une relation pacifiée avec mon Zampaktō. Jamais tu ne pourras atteindre le Bankai si tu n'améliores pas tes relations avec ton Zampaktō.

-Merci Komamura-Sama remercia Shunsui en s'inclinant .

- De rien . Et toi Kira ?

Le blond soupira et ouvrit. Aĺintérieur un recueil de Haïkus . Avec une dédicace.

«Nous avons été tous deux affectés par la désertion de ce sale serpent mais on peut s'en relever.

Ensemble

Rangiku Matsumoto

PS Il paraît que t'aimes les haïkus. J'espère que ce receuil te plaira .

PS2 : Cesse de t'en vouloir concernant Hinamori-chan. Elle va beaucoup mieux et tu n'as fait que ton devoir»

•

Tōshirō était énervé. C'était le premier Noël qu'il passait seul. Sans Hinamori ,trop malade pour venir(bien qu'elle eut reçu ravie le receuil de poèmes offert par un Kira culpabilisant à mort). Et Marsumoto était là certes mais elle était aussi très déprimée ,à cent lieues de son caractère habituel de boute-en-train.

Il ouvrit son cadeau curieux.

A l'intérieur des gants avec des motifs de pastèque ?

«Matsumoto? apostropha-t-il sa subordonnée. Est-ce-que tu ne saurais pas par le plus grand des hasards qui devait m'offrir un cadeau ?

- C'était Rukia Kuchiki ,je crois . fit Matsumoto d'un ton atone.

- Je vois fit-il. (Après tout après les récents évènements tout le Sereitei connaissait Rukia Kuchiki ) J'irai la remercier en personne. Et toi Matsumoto? Qu'as-tu reçu?

- De la part de Yumichika une mallette de maquillage.

-Tant que tu ne l'utilises pas au travail ça me va . tenta de plaisanter le petit capitaine .

Aucune réaction notable.

-Matsumoto si ça ne va pas ... Tu sais que je serai là pour te soutenir n'est-ce-pas?»

•

Nanao sirotait son cocktail ,seule. Elle regardait les personnes ,amusée par tout ce qui se tramait . Ici un Byakuya regardant l'écharpe que son subordonné lui avait offerte "pour compenser l'ancienne". Là un Ukitake et son capitaine ,en train de s'échanger leurs cadeaux (décidément même le tirage au sort s'obstinait à les caser ensemble). Un Ōmaeda en train de pleurnicher auprès de sa capitaine pour lui avoir offert une qui regardait d'un air méprisant le peigne que lui avait offert Shunsui.

Mais il était grand temps qu'elle ouvre son cadeau. Elle savait déjà que c'était de la part de Tōshirō Hitsugaya.

Elle ouvrit .

A l'intérieur se trouvait une curieuse horloge accompagnée d'un mot .

«Pour vous aider à faire bosser votre capitaine qui me semble être taillé du même bois que Marsumoto ; excellent en tant de crise mais inapte au boulot administratif»

Curieuse elle s'aperçut que c'était plus un réveil qu'une horloge. Que se passerait-il si elle réglait l'heure immédiate.

La voix criarde du coucou retentit:

«Au boulot!Au boulot!»

Amusée elle pensa que ce cadeau lui sera très utile pour motiver sa feignasse de capitaine.


End file.
